Bloom's Sirenix Curse
by Avater13
Summary: Bloom feels disowned thanks to the Winx and Specialists who leave her out of their hang-outs. She decides to let Daphne have her life, while she has the Sirenix Curse. Will the Winx and Specialists be able to do anything to get her heart fix? Find Out in Bloom's Sirenix Curse.
1. Chapter 1-Emotions

**_Chapter 1: Emotions!_**

"My Sirenix is cursed, Bloom.", answered Daphne. "Daphne, I hate my life. I want to die. Everyone disowned me. They giggle at me, and makes me feel like a nobody. Please Daphne, give me you curse and you'll have no pain and suffering, but I will.", pleased Bloom.

"Listen, I don't want to do this to you.", said a sad Daphne who has a sister who wants a life full of suffering. Daphne summon her power blowing winds to make Bloom shake off her decision.

"DAPHNE. I rather DIE!'', yelled Bloom who hold a golden dagger of Sparks near her heart. "Sister, don't. I don't want you to die, but if really want the curse, I'm sorry.", said a sorry Daphne who had tears of fears in her eyes.

Daphne and Bloom had their sirenix on. Daphne and Bloom connected their hands together, and chanted a mega-powerful spell. "Sirenix maledizione a Me"

Daphne wasn't cursed anymore, and was free. Her sirenix outfit had a green turquiose outfit with fish scales. White with yellow swirl leggings covered her legs including the heels. Her wings shimmered with green turquiose border and a golden filling on the inside. Hair in a ponytail by a pink coral band, and a piece of her bangs show in the front. "DAPHNE NYMPH OF SIRENIX"

Bloom was cursed with a white gown and golden shimmering dress. The hair was down to her waist, while a golden mask was on her. A tiara was on her head. Her wings were no more, but grew as monarch butterfly wings. She was had cursed Sirenix.

"I'm sorry, sister. I hope you have a great life.", said Bloom who still hold Daphne's hand. "Sister, I'll visit you everyday.", said a crying Daphne. "GoodBye."

* * *

**The Next Day:**

"Where is Bloom?", asked Stella. "We don't know.", said Flora. "I contact both of her parents", said Tecna who dialed her phone, "But none of them have seen Bloom." Daphne walked to Alfea seeing the Winx. She swayed her hips, bumping Aisha. "Girl, say excuse me!", yelled Aisha which made Daphne angry. Daphne bursted into green flames scaring the Winx until she calmed down going to Ms. Faragondra.

"Let's go to Faragondra's office to tell her about Bloom.", said Musa who contacted the Specialists about Bloom's disapperance.

The Winx and Specialists arrived there seeing Daphne. The Winx crossed eye her seeing she was crying. "Hello Winx. Hello Specialists. Meet Daphne.", introduced Faragondra as Aisha rolled her eyes at the sad Daphne. Daphne broked into tears as Faragondra hugged her. "What happenend?", said Sky. "It appears that Daphne is Bloom's sister.", said Faragondra. "But that doesn't make sense. Isn't Daphne cursed because of Sirenix?", said a impatient Stella.

"Bloom said people disowned her. The Winx, the Specialists, her family. They all disowned her expect me. I felt sad as I heard those words. She wanted the Sirenix Curse. So instead, she gave me freedom, while she was stuck with the Sirenix Curse with all eternity.", explained Daphne as the Winx and Specialists felt shame. " Where is she?", asked a crying Sky.

"Follow Me, Everyone!'', exclaimed Daphne who portal them to Lake Roccualace. "Bloom, come up!", yelled Daphne as Bloom rosed up with lava and water together. "Sister. . . WINX!", screamed Bloom as she turned her back on them.

The Winx and Specialists were shameful seeing Bloom in a cursed Sirenix form. "Bloom. We're sorry. We didn't know that we did that to you.", said Flora as the other agree in a shameful way.

"I don't care for your forgiveness. I'm emotionless now in a harsh way. Leave and NEVER COME BACK.", warned Bloom as flames erupted from the lake.

_**"GOODBYE!"**_

* * *

_**Thank You! First Fanfic Ever on Fanfic!**_

_**I appericate people who read my Fanfiction, so thank you. I hope you enjoy my first Fanfiction.**_

_**Don't Flame Me, because I'm only a beginner!**_


	2. Chapter 2- Grief Strike

**Chapter 2: Grief Strike**

The Winx were crying, while their boyfriends hugged them. Daphne saw Sky, and walked to him sitting near him. "Sky, I'm sorry that Bloom is gone, but please don't be rash.", said Daphne as tears overwhelmed her face.

"We should have spend more time with her. I remember that she tried to talk, but we kept ignoring her.", said Stella as the memories flow in her mind.

**Please Don't Leave Me**

_Bloom, The Winx, The Specialists, and her families ate a feast. Delicious Food such as Hawaii Pizza, Baked Turkey, Bacon, Cake, A Mix of Foods. Elated Faces flooded the thought._

**I'm Sorry**

The Winx and Specialists talked, and Bloom try to join in, but most of them ignored her, including Sky. Bloom sat with Kiko with a sad face. Tears flow from her, a wish.

**To See You Dead**

**I wish that you were here**

**I feel the sorrow**

Bloom help Stella stop crying after Brandon was with Mitzi in Gardenia. What Best Friends they were!

**Don't Leave Me Please**

**Not Now,**

**Not Ever**

Stella and Bloom were back to being BFF after a fight of powers.

**I'm Sorry**

**To Say Good Bye**

**I don't want you to be dead**

Stella first saw Bloom as she had cursed Sirenix. Stella gasped in tears that flow deep within her soul.

**I want you alive**

**Please Bring Yourself**

Bloom was emotionless after Flora apoligized. OH NO!

**Back To Me!**

The Winx, Specialists, and Daphne were striked with grief. Faragondra, Grizelda, Avalon, Palluidium, Du Four, Griffin, Saldian, and Codoratara saw how their students were sad in the Winx Dorm of Bloom. Kiko was with Flora with tears, he missed Bloom like crazy. They decided to do a mission for The Winx and Specialists, but this mission might have to deal with Bloom.


	3. Chapter 3-The 2-Parted Mission I

**Chapter 3: The 2-Parted Mission I**

** In The Morning. . . . . . . . . . **

"Winx. Specialists. Daphne. Please come to the Headmistress's office.", said Grizelda as the Winx, Specialists, and Daphne woke up groggily to Faragondra's office. They arrived there seeing the pixies, Alfea's professers, Salidan, Codartara, Griffin, Faragondra, and Grizelda. "So what's the talk?", asked Stella who was tired after that horrible night. "Girls. Boys. We know how you feel. Bloom was great person, too. She was important to us, but we got a mission for all of you.", said Avalon who looked at everyone in the office. "Your mission is. . ."

"Your mission is to get the book of cursed Sirenix and bring it back here. We'll help you with the rest.", assured Faragondra as Daphne asked, "Is this about Bloom, my little sister?" The Winx, Sky, and Daphne had hope gleaming in their eyes. "Yes. It's all about her, but none matters now. Salidian and I agree to let you stay here. Griffin will help me about what are we going do next. The Specialists are there to protect you if needed danger. You, Winx will need to search for that book with Daphne. You should start at the Magic Archive and The Library.", said Faragondra as she hopes everyone could find the book. "I assign each group for the 2 locations. Stella, Brandon, Aisha, Roy, Flora, and Heila go to the library. Daphne, Sky, Musa, Riven, Tecna, and Timmy go to the Magic Archive.", commanded Grizelda as the Winx and Specialists left the room to go to their location. "This book might be only chance they have to bring back Bloom.", whispered Faragondra to Grizelda, "Yes, but if time is later, there wouldn't be any chance of that happening!"

Stella, Aisha, and Flora saw the library, and got permission to search the rare books' selection. They saw that most of the books are the books that Bloom read. Brandon, Roy, and Heila saw that the girls looked shameful and ignored them knowing of how Bloom goes to the library to read for studies. "What A Bookworm!"

Daphne, Musa, and Tecna went to the Magic Archive. Daphne was stucked with cursed Sirenix for 16 years, for she didn't know where to start at. Tecna and Musa decided to go to letter C for Cursed Sirenix and Daphne went to S for Sirenix. Daphne remembered like she was at Alfea when she like 14, and discovered the secret archive. Daphne decided to search for The Sirenix Book first to find The Cursed Sirenix Book for logical reasons. Then she found The Sirenix Book, which was beside The "Cursed Sirenix" Book.

"Guys, I have found the book!", shouted Daphne as Tecna, Musa, Sky, Timmy, and Riven was beside her. "Sky, tell the others to meet back in Miss Faragondra's office.", commanded Daphne as Sky ran off to the library. Daphne, Tecna, Musa, Riven, and Musa went to Headmistress's office seeing that everyone has arrived. "Miss Faragondra. We have found the "Cursed Sirenix" book.", said Daphne as she placed it on the desk. The teachers cast a spell together, "Il libro aperto del Sirenix del maledetto, ma nessuna maledizione gettera a nessuno!" The book opened perfectly to the table of contents. "This book won't be cursed anymore thank to our spell.", said Faragondra as she handed the book to Daphne, "I trust Daphne for handing the Sirenix Book."

"So what you're supposed to do is find the 2-part: 1 chapters from the book. The Cursed Sirenix People and The Solution for that person, which is Bloom.

Daphne and Sky flipped the page where to find the Cursed Sirenix People, for Bloom. They found Bloom in Daphne's page 220. It listed all the solutions for helping Bloom regain her human form again. The solutions were a granting wish (Someone grants a wish for her to Return to themselves), a magic miracle, switch-a-rook, and the water of Sirenix (pure). "Everyone, me and Sky have found solutions to restore Bloom's human form. The solutions are a granting wish, a magic miracle, switch-a-rook, and the water of Sirenix (pure).", said Daphne as she showed everyone on the Bloom's Cursed Sirenix and its solutions. "Why not do a granting wish or a magic miracle?",asked Brandon when Stella responded,"We don't have Sirenix powers except for Bloom and Daphne. Hey, maybe Daphne can grant the wish for her sister to come back." Daphne cried and went into a breakout of tears, "I can't! I already wished for something before I was cursed, and it was to protect my little sister to Earth. I was weak before, but then I earned my Sirenix Wish to make a portal to Earth for my little sister." The Winx felt sad that they couldn't use one of the solutions: a granting wish. "A magic miracle is also a wish, so don't use that as a solution either.", response Daphne as The Winx had little tears in their eyes that they could only use one possible solution. "Well, we can't use the switch-a-rook, so the water of Sirenix is the only one!", said Sky, but then Daphne asked,"Why can't we use the switch-a-rook?" "Daphne, we don't want to get anyone cursed, even you, so we only have one solution.", answered Sky as everyone agrees on the statement. "Why do we even find the pure water of Sirenix?", asked Stella as everyone looked at the teachers. "You can find it in Lake Roccaucle or The Infinite Ocean." "Why not make a plan? Daphne and The Specialists go to Lake Roccaucle, while me and the Winx goes to the Infinite Ocean.", said Tecna when Brandon asked, "Why can we not go to the Infinite Ocean?" "Daphne knows Lake Roccaucle more than you do and the Infinite Ocean prevents non-strong magic people.", answered Tecna as everyone respected the decision.

* * *

"Magic Winx! Sirenix!" "Let's go Bring Our Bloom Back!", shouted Sky as Daphne made a portal for her and the guys to go to Lake Roccaucle! "Magic Winx! Bloomix!"

**Bloomix Bloomix Bloomix Bloomix**

**There's no light with any kind of power**

**Burning Bright with any kind of hour**

**We can share the Power of The Dragon Flame**

**Woah Woah**

**One By One We'll find the Strength to guide us**

**Till the spark that shimmers inside us**

**Winx by Winx**

**The Song. The Song of The Winx**

**Bloomix**

The Winx cast a Magic H20 spell for air breathing when in the Infinite Ocean. Stella made a direct telport to the Infinite Ocean.

"Where do we start?", asked Stella when Tecna responded, "Let's start of where to find our bonded selkies!" So off they went to find their bonded selkies.

* * *

"Daphne, #We can't swim!", yelped Timmy as the others warned her. "OK! Fare una bolla di H2O!", cast Daphne as the boys had H2O protection bubbles. "Let's dive in!", said Sky until a massive eruption from the lake washed up seeing Bloom's Spirit. "Hello, Everyone!", said a emotionless Bloom as everyone waved a sad Hi and telling her how to regain herself again. "You'll never enter the lake, Never Ever! Barriera Di Lago Roccaucle!", shouted Bloom as a mass of water protected the lake. "Dancing Leaves! The Element of Water! The Element of Air! The Element of Fire! The Element of Earth! Four Elements!", shouted Daphne as her Sirenix spells didn't work on the water barrier. The Specialists were amazed that Bloom's powers are now stronger than her sister.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Daphne, Specialists. You'll never win! I hate you for who you are now! Your Welcome!", chuckled Bloom as an evil smile showed on her face and she left to go back to the Sirenix's cave to regenerate her powers. Daphne and The Specialists now were in deep trouble. "We won't be able to go in Lake Roccaucle. Bloom won't let us in! She acts evil thanks to us leaving her out. We don't know what to do!", yelled Daphne in unhopeful tears as the Specialists tried to comfort Daphne, "Daphne, we'll free Bloom and you and her will be together again! And so me and her will be back together in true love!"(Sky), "Daphne, Bloom is like a sister to me who helps me, so you must have hope and never give up so you can save your sister!"(Brandon), "I agree on Sky's and Brandon's statements. When we free Bloom, it'll be peaceful once more and we'll good on our universe again!"(Timmy), "Life is like a hard-nut shell. We suffer in the closing, but we have great freedom of the opening. Daphne, we suffer at first, but when we join with Bloom once and for all and open back her heart, we will great freedom in the opening."(Heila), "I really didn't like Bloom at first, but once I learn she does things for the protection of the universe, I'll join her to help her through thick and thin."(Riven), "I haven't known Bloom for a long time, but she helps lots of people, including you. We'll save Bloom, and we'll be back once again."(Roy).

"Thank You, and now let's break the shield!", said a confident Daphne as she used all her power with the Specialists' weapons to break the barrier. It broke to shatters of crystalized water pieces. "We did it, and now let's dive in to save Bloom.", said Sky as everyone dived in to find the pure water of Sirenix.

* * *

The Winx searched all over the Infinite Ocean until they found Lemmy. "Lemmy, it's Aisha.", yelled Aisha as Lemmy saw her bonded fairy and waved a happy hello. "Hello, Lemmy. We need to find the rest of the gatekeepers who are selkies.", said Aisha as she pointed the way where the selkies were found. "Sonna!" "Lithia!" "Illris!" "Daisyree!"

"Where is Serena?", asked Stella as the Selkies explained, "Serena is in the Domino Ocean. She has been crying, because Bloom won't be with her, because of the Sirenix Curse." "Well, let's just skip Serena and find some help to find the pure water of Sirenix.", said Stella who was getting impatient on helping Bloom. "Did. . you say the pure water of Sirenix?", asked Lemmy as the Winx nodded. "The only one who knows the location is the Guardian Nymph of Sirenix, Omelia.", replied Lemmy, "Also, we can show you the way!" The Winx agree and smile hoping that the nymph has the location.

* * *

**_Oops. Cliffhanger. _**

**_I'm sorry this took so long, because I have homework assignments from my school. I'll try my best to write for my fellow readers everyday, so that I can finish soon. _**

**_I hope you enjoy Chapter 3: The 2-Parted Mission I._**

**_Message: Also, go to my profile to see a poll. It's really important if I do my next Fanfiction story, so please! Thank You for understanding._**


	4. Chapter 4- The 2-Parted Mission II

**Chapter 4: The 2-Parted Mission II**

"Where do we find the Pure Water of Sirenix?", asked Brandon as Daphne decided, "Let's go to the Sirenix Source Cave." The Specialists and Daphne dive into the cave as they found the golden sunken treasure and the shell source of Sirenix.  
"So. Where is it?", asked Riven who was bewildered of what to do now. "Let me see of the Sirenix Source.", answered Daphne as she saw a weird glass water droplet in the middle of the Sirenix Source. "Come, Guys. Look at this.", said Daphne as the guys' face were shocked. "I'll contact the girls.", said Timmy as he contacted Tecna for the amazing news.

* * *

Tecna just got news from Timmy that they found the pure water of Sirenix. "Hey, Winx. Daphne and the guys found the Pure Water of Sirenix in Lake Roccualace. Let's go there!", informed Tecna as Stella telported the Winx to Lake Roccualace. "Where do we go exactly?", asked Musa as were the Winx and her were on dry land as Flora pointed down to the cave in the lake as Helia waved Hello and said, "I saw Helia in the cave of the lake. Let's dive down." The Winx created a H2O bubble, and dive down to the cave seeing Daphne and the Specialists.

"You found it!", said Stella as smiles crept up on everyone. "Let's bring it back to Alfea.", replied Musa as Daphne diasgree on the statement replied,"You can't take it back. The Pure Water of Sirenix Droplet powers the Sirenix Source, and if that's gone, Me and Bloom's Sirenix powers will perish. Danger Alert!"

* * *

"DON'T TOUCH THE DROPLET!",yelled a voice as it revealed itself. It was Bloom's spirit. "Dare you touch the droplet and you'll. No! All of You will wish you never touched it.", warned Bloom as she glared directly at Musa, Daphne, Stella, and Sky with coldness in her eyes. "Bloom. We want to help you! Let's start a fresh slack, and we all will enjoy our life again!", peaced Sky as Bloom reply,"No, Thank You. Now, You should thank me that I ain't evil, because I'll cast a spell to go back to dry land. "For Once and Again, Transportas To Surface!"

The Winx and Specialists were on the surface meeting Bloom's golden spirit. "Ha Ha Ha. Now that they are back on the surface, I'll get revenge on all of them including the Crown Princess Daphne and Princess Bloom of Sparks.", said Valtor as he stepped out of his hiding place as everyone saw him. "VALTOR!", screamed everyone except Bloom.

"Nice To Meet You Again.", introduced Valtor as the Winx, Daphne, Bloom, and The Specialists prepared to fight. "Magic Winx. Bloomix!" "Magic Winx. Sirenix"

The Winx and Daphne transformed. Bloom stood near by the Specialists as she also prepared to fight against Valtor, while everyone was surprised Bloom would help them.

* * *

"Crystal Voice!" "Dancing Leaves!", "Chrophyll Blast!", "Harmony Blast!", "Morphix Blast!", "Ray of Pure Light!"; The Winx converege their powers to attack Valtor, but he was too strong. "He's too strong!", said Aisha as Tecna gripped her fists together. "I'll blast him! SIZZLING STRIKE! FLAMING FIERY!", casted Bloom as it also had no effects on Valtor as Bloom said, "My powers are useless now!" Sky attacked high as Brandon attacked at the middle, while Timmy attacked on his feet. It also had no effects. "What do we do now?", asked a stressed Stella as Valtor replied, "Nothing, but A Deal." Everyone was surprised. "Trade Daphne and Bloom, and we are good.", said Valtor as everyone disagreed on the deal. "Never!", said a mighty Aisha flunged her anger at Valtor with her most powerful spell, "Morphix Flame of Bloomix!"

The spell hit Valtor, and it kicked his butt. "Woo-Hoo Aisha! Now my turn! I order the second of Solaria! Ray of Pure Light!", yelled Stella as it blinded Valtor and defeated him. "OH NO!" "Valtor, lose your life!"

"Great Job, Stella!", encouraged Daphne as Stella smiled at her comments. "But we must also get the Pure Water Droplet of Sirenix!", commented Stella as she used sign language to make a plan with the Winx, Daphne, and the Specialists. Bloom looked bewildered, but then. . Aisha, Musa, Flora, and Tecna made a cage to surround Bloom as she looked angry.

"TRAITORS!", screamed Bloom as the Winx and Daphne used a H2O spell to dived down to get the Pure Water of Sirenix. They felt bad of how Bloom called them traitors, but they understand what is happening. The Specialists watched over her making sure she wouldn't escape. She couldn't escape!

* * *

"The Pure Water Droplet of Sirenix! Look.", pointed Daphne as a golden light formed a goddess. "My name is Sirenia, and I'm the guardian of this droplet.", introduced the goddess of Sirenix Water as the Winx looked shocked as a scared raccoon. "Hello, Sirenia. I'm Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix. We need you help on harvesting the droplet of Sirenix for my sister.", said Daphne. The Winx also said their names, "Stella. Aisha. Musa. Flora. Tecna." "It's a honor to meet the Nymph of Sirenix and the Winx. It's nice to meet you.", said Sirenia, "To help your sister, to harvest the droplet, you can't take it. But I'll help you make an exact clone of it with all its powers just like the original one."

"Ok!", said everyone as Sirenia made the exact clone. The Pure Water Droplet of Sirenix Clone was like the same. It had the same properties of the original one, and can cure the cursed one of Sirenix. The Pure Droplet was inside a Blue Glass Water Container made of Diamonds. The Winx and Daphne kept it safe, and swear a oath to use it to heal Bloom back to her old self.

* * *

"We Are Back!", yelled the Winx as Daphne smirked with them. Each of their boyfriends hugged them, and went to Bloom still in the cage. "Don't you dare . .", said a fiesty Bloom as Musa replied, "Oh. We will! Winx Bloomix Activation!"

The Pure Water Droplet of Sirenix floats up near Bloom. The activation begins. "Pure Light!" "Peaceful Voice!" "Virutal Happiness!" "Nature's Rainbow!" "Hydrating Water!" "Nymph Of Sirenix Water Spell!" The Pure Droplet activates where the containers is splashed on Bloom and the water is poured.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. . . .", screamed Bloom as the pain of the spell is getting stronger. A blinding light passes through everyone, and Bloom is back to normal.

"BLOOM!", screamed everyone as they hugged her. "Now, let's go back to Alfea!", said an excited Stella who was glad to have her BFF back.

* * *

"Faragondra. Saladian. Our mission has been a success.",said Sky as he was hugging his girlfriend who didn't hug or talked to anyone. "Bloom. Are you Okay?", asked Faragondra as Bloom's tears launches in her eyes. They water in her, but it doesn't show. She doesn't talk, for she isn't happy.

"Bloom. SPEAK!", commanded Saladian as it scared Bloom. "N. . . . O. . . .", coughed Bloom as the others were sure that her happiness won't ever be in her heart. "Girls and Boys, I feel her happiness is no where in Bloom's heart. The only thing I feel is gloomy! Help her gain her happiness with any events that excite her. Use the Happiness Measure Ruby to measure how happy she is, and right now, you see 0. Good Luck, and we understand about your classes. You are free until she has happiness of 100%. ", missioned Faragondra as Saladian totally agreed. "Good and now go and start!"

* * *

_**So Bloom is Free, but she isn't happy. Will they raise Bloom's spirit or will she be gloomy forever hoping that she wants to still have the Sirenix Curse? Find Out In The Next Chapter.**_

**_It wasn't long, but I also have homework on Weekends, so please respect that I try my best to update! Thank You for Understanding._**

**_Avater13._**


	5. Chapter 5- Happiness or A Curse

**Chapter 5: Happiness Or A Curse**

"Good Morning, Bloom.", said Sky as he, Bloom,Daphne, and the others were at the resort realm to spark up Bloom's happiness. Sky was puzzled of all that Bloom did was wave a hi, and never talk. They both changed clothes, and went to the center living room of their stay where the others would meet them.

"So where do we start?", asked Daphne as everyone faced Bloom who was reading a book covering her face. "Bloom. Where do you think we should we start?", asked Daphne who put her book down and saw big, fat tears in her eyes.

"Bloom, why cry?", asked Daphne as Bloom cried a river.

"Man, your girlfriend can cry.", whispered Riven to Sky as he gave him a death glare. Sky felt bad, and so did the others. "Yo, Bloom. STOP YOUR FREAKING CRYING!", shouted Riven as Bloom's nerves got really high. "RIVEN! DO YOU WANT THE SIRENIX CURSE?!", questioned Bloom as her body flamed up with an orange glow.

Flora's pocket got red. The jewel of Happiness Measure glowed so bright that it broke to pieces. "Riven, hold up your shield!", warned Musa as Bloom's flame blasted the shield, and destroy it. "Riven, Are you Ok?", asked Musa who woke up Riven who didn't get hurt.

"Bloom, what has happened to you?", asked a worried Flora. "Let's just go to the bastard roller coaster!", shouted Bloom as she walked to the door. The Winx and Specialists arrived at Royal Red Lions Roller Coaster. Brandon knew that everyone feared the roller coaster since they got here, including the Red-Head. Everyone climbed up into the coaster, and prepare to throw up. "Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Screams and yells overfilled the coaster as Bloom's smile laughed crazy. "So, how does everyone feel?", asked a Joyful Bloom as everyone responded sickly. "Ha Ha Ha! I knew that would happen!", said Bloom as she planned to prank them. "BLOOM!", yelled everyone, "Why?!"

"Does my happiness count or not?", asked Bloom, "Of, Course! It Is! It's an official assignment for all your grades including mines!" Sky, Daphne, and Stella smiled that Bloom was happy, but was confused if she was in happiness or not just because they lost the gem. "Let's just get some sleep.", yawned Stella as everyone was hanging by a thread of their energy.

* * *

It was dawn the next day. The Winx, Daphne, and Sky woke up for breakfast except for Bloom. "Bloom is still sleeping like a log.", commented Flora as Stella said, "For the girl who has fire energy, she sure can sleep." Everyone had coffee and a glazed donut except for Sky and Daphne who had bacon and pancakes. "Do you know what the sleepy head wants for breakfast?", said Riven as he was cooking. "I'm sure she like eggs with crisp bacon.", responded Sky who was done and ready to wake up Bloom.

Bloom was having a peaceful dream until her dreadful nightmare of her bf, her sister, and her bff killing her. It was part of the Sirenix Curse that is still part of her.

_** Sky came in the room. Bloom was screaming, her head had a fever, her clothes were in blood. "Something IS HAPPENING TO Bloom! Help!" Everyone rushed into the room. Everyone's serious face turn into a upsetting frown. "Bloom, sweetie. You're having a bad dream! Wake Up!" Bloom popped off and woke up. Bloom's face turned into a horrible tears.**_

She rushed to the Specialists, and asked them to protect her.

* * *

Faragondra worried about Bloom as she looked at her crystal ball. They were all suppose to come back today, but Bloom seem to be getting worse. She planned that Bloom will be strong again, and that she'll lead a happy life.

"How is she doing?", asked Grizelda. "Not Good, I suppose.", commented Ms. F as she chanted a spell.

* * *

"Hey, What?", asked Riven as everyone appeared to the office of Alfea. "Good Morning, Girls, Specialists, Daphne. . .. BLOOM?!" "Let's get her into the infirmany!"

* * *

Sky and Daphne was in the infirmany. They worried with stress as Stella, Flora, Brandon, and Heila came in. Flora and Brandon tried to calm Daphne, while Heila and Stella helped Sky's stress.

Bloom's blood keep from her chest and shoulders as Ofelia added more cotton sheets to keep it from spreading. "Is she okay?", asked Stella. "Nope. But I think that some healing fairy dust can help best. Let me get it!", rushed Ofelia as she got the jar of the magical dust. The nurse sprinkled a shimmer in Bloom's wound, and it healed quickly. It stopped bleeding. "She's healing. I can feel that she's healing well, and will soon wake up energized.", reported Ofelia.

* * *

"Guys, We just came back from the infirmary, and I feel that Bloom still has part of the Sirenix Curse.", said Daphne. "But we removed it, didn't we?", asked Flora. "You know. Sirenix Curse has lots of stages until you're official cursed! First, the Cursed Spell. Second, Emotionless. Third, Nightmares and Reality. Last, Official Curse!", responded Daphne as everyone knew Bloom was on the third stage of Cursed Sirenix.

If they don't save Bloom, she can be cursed forever just like Daphne unless a miracle happens. "What do we do now?", asked Musa. "It's no solutions, now. We wasted our miracle drop, and there's no more solution from the book.", answered a hopeless Brandon as his best friend teared up. Something then happen.

* * *

Daphne was in all struck. She was in some type of dream. Glowing Butterflies from Lyphnea flutter near her. The sunlight from Solaria. Peaceful Music from Melody. Bubbles floating from Andros. Flying Dragons from Sparks. Logical Order from Zenith. The dream blended all the items together in her dream. A spirit then appear in front of her. Everyone else saw it, and came over to Daphne in the same dream. "I'm Sirenia, Remember Me?", asked the spirit. "I remember. Why appear now?", Daphne pointed out. Sirenia pointed to a Sirenix Box. She called her Sirenix Guardian, and it was Omelia, Mermaid Nymph of Sirenix. "Daphne, Winx. We both can help you.", informed Omelia as she pointed to a scroll of Andros Language. "I think I can read this.", said Aisha, "To fully heal a cursed Sirenix Fairy, use your Sirenix Wish and that wisher will be rewarded with good will. If you don't get a good will, just know that a good will is happiness."

It soon was over. Everyone was back into the Winx' Dorm Room. All of them used their Sirenix Wish except for Musa. But she is a Bloomix Fairy? How? What would they do?

* * *

**In the next Chapter, The Winx with Musa will have to use their selkies to find the mermaid nymph Omelia to let Musa use her Wish for Bloom. Will Musa want to use it for Bloom? Is the friendship official? Let's find out!**


	6. Chapter 6- Musa's Wish

**Chapter 6: Musa's Wish**

"Musa, do you realize that the only way to help Bloom is use your Sirenix Wish?", asked Tecna as Musa nodded. "Yes, but I ain't a Sirenix Fairy. I moved on to being a Bloomix Fairy thanks to Bloom's dragon flame.", responded Musa. "I think you can repay her with your Sirenix Wish. Besides, she help you restore your power and gave you part of the Dragon Flame!", said Stella.

Musa was in deep thought. Bloom was her friend. She restore her powers. Musa made a powerful decision. She decide to use her wish to help Bloom, if her Sirenix Guardian still applied on her unused wish. "I think my decision is made!", said Musa as her friends hope for the best. "I decide to use my Sirenix Wish to help Bloom!"

Tecna, Flora, Aisha, Stella, and Daphne hugged her. Sky thanked her. Musa smiled as Riven looked at her. She nodded and Riven smiled. "I just hope we can use Musa's Sirenix Wish though she's a Bloomix Fairy.", said Flora as Musa's eyes gleamed with worry.

Daphne was in stress. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "Hey. Since your a Sirenix Fairy, contact your Sirenix Guardian.", informed Riven as Daphne chanted, "Sirenix Box. Guardian of Sirenix, Please help me." Daphne's Guardian was a green-color guardian and she asked, "How may I help you?" Daphne's eyes gleamed with water as her guardian responded, "Got It! Mermaid Nymph of Sirenix!" The Mermaid Nymph of Sirenix appeared with Sirenia.

"Now I've heard your pleas. Do wait for Response as I talked with my guardian of Sirenix.", informed Sirenia as she chatted with Omelia.

* * *

_**Whispers:**_

_**Sirenia: **It's impossible to get her wish back._

**_Omelia: _**_I understand, but Musa never used her wish. Remember?_

**_Sirenia: _**_Look, I might be the goddess of Sirenix, but this is wrong._

_"Musa did please destiny. Let's give her the granting wish.", answered Omelia as Sirenia sigh in defeat. _

* * *

"Sirenia and I have agreed to grant your wish, Musa. What is it that you wish for?", ask Omelia as Sirenia's hands glowed a golden light. "I . . wish . . for."

"Musa. What are you doing?", asked Tecna, "This is not logical. You promised!" Musa was stressed. She wanted Bloom, but did she really like Bloom. She knows that they're BFFs, but not sure. She could be leader of Winx if Bloom won't be back, but she knew that selfishness was meaningful to being a witch. She would never be a witch. "I wish for Bloom to be restored and back to who she is with us!", granted Musa as Sirenia's hands glowed into stars. "I grant your wish, Fairy of Music. I hope your faith is welcomed with good will.", talked Sirenia ad Musa realized it, "Do you mean that . . "

"Yes, Now you understand. Your actions will make you have a good will. Your good will is to give your mother back and harmony will be restored in your family.", answered Omelia as Musa's face turned into shocked. "Now, good luck. And Bloom is healed, and your mother is in Melody right now! Good Will for All.", shined the Sirenix Powerers, and they disappeared back into the harmony lands.

"Now let's visit Bloom.", said Daphne as she and everyone else ran to the infirmany. Musa was walking with Riven. Her heart filled with happiness. She had did the right thing for everyone.

* * *

Bloom was awake. She would've thought of bloody wounds, fevers, and sweat on her. She felt well. She realized she was healed. "Thank You!"

"Bloom? YOU'RE AWAKE!", shouted Stella as she hugged Bloom tightly. "Stella, I'm alright. Hey!"

"BLOOM!"

Daphne, Sky, and The Winx hugged Bloom. Daphne felt happiness inside and outside of Bloom's heart, which was a relieve. "Musa. Thank You!"

"What?", asked a shocked Musa, "You knew, Bloom?" "Yes. I felt music peacefully healing my soul. I'm free!", responded Bloom as she hugged Musa and tears dropped from both of their eyes. "Thank You! How can I ever repay you?"

* * *

"Well.", responded Musa as an evil smirk appeared and Bloom's face went into horror. "Alright, I'll do it!"

* * *

_**Short Chapter. Update Too Fast. Sorry. **_

**_Musa used her wish. Curious of Musa's dare to Bloom. Now The Fanfic will end soon as Bloom's Sirenix Curse will end over in her heart. What's next?_**

**_Fears, Laughs, Jokes. What can you except?_**


	7. Chapter 7- Fears, Laughs, Jokes

**Chapter 7: Fears, Laughs, Jokes**

"Now this has to be an embrassment! Thanks MUSA!", yelled Bloom as the rest of the group laughed at her. "Girl! Electric Blue Hair, Jazz Pumps, and Big Bangles are so last century. This isn't disco week!", shouted Bloom as Musa's tummy made Musa laughing unstoppable. Everyone also laugh at the outfit Musa made for Bloom.

"Let's just have a movie night out together with everyone!", provided Daphne who was laughing as everyone smiled at her and agreed. "Let's get started soon!"

* * *

_**Movie Night:**_

Everyone was at the Winx's Dorm Room in Tecna's room. She had a huge TV to watch movies with. Bloom provided an Earth Movie called "The Haunting Hour". Everyone was with each other except for Roy, Nex, Daphne, and Aisha. The couples were either on the floor or the couch. Tecna and Timmy were on the bed. Daphne and Aisha watched the movie together screaming, eating, and giggling.

"Bloom! This is a great movie. I've never seen these types of movie in the Magic Dimension. I should have sent you to Earth earlier.", Daphne laughed as it shocked everyone and Bloom started crying on Sky's shoulder. Daphne then realized that she said the wrong thing. "Sister, I'm sorry.", apoligzed Daphne as Bloom started to feel unwell. "Daphne, It's Okay. I knew you didn't mean it. But please, I need to sleep now. I feel very unwell and tired.", said Bloom as she fear something is happening to her.

* * *

"Hey, Riven. Make a Joke.", asked Musa as Riven joke a joke, "Ok. How many tickles makes an octupos laugh?"

"WHAT?!"

"10 Tickles!"

Everyone bursted out laughing. Brandon was laughing so hard that split landed on Stella. She notice and gave a punch to Brandon. Daphne laughed, but then flipped out on her stomach.

"Ok. My Turn For A Humor Joke.", said Sky as he joked it, "Why did a banana go to the hospital?"

"WHY?!"

"Because it wan't peeling well!"

Laughing was spread. Happiness was in Sky.

"Ok, What does red-hair combined with a flower make?", asked Daphne.

"BLOOM!"

"Correct!", responded Daphne as everyone laughed. They had not realized that Bloom was against Tecna's dorm hearing everything. That hurted her feelings. She decides to pack up, and go somewhere no would find her. Kiko was beside her. He had a sad bunny face, as Bloom waved a bye to him. "I'm sorry, Kiko!"

Bloom was in her original Sirenix flying off somewhere. She telport herself to the Infinite Ocean.

* * *

Kiko was upset. Tears bursted from his eyes, and Flora heard it. Flora came to Kiko and calm him down. Bloom's bed was filled, but it was only stuffed with pillows and a covered blanket.

"Bloom, Sweetie. Kiko is crying. Hello?"

"BLOOM?!, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Everyone came in. Bloom was missing. They realized that they did everything bad for Bloom, and will forever lose someone from their hearts.

Stella, Flora, Daphne cried. Sky was in grief, and Brandon tried to calm him. The other girls were with their boyfriends. They had lost someone important to their life.

* * *

Bloom decided to settle in the Infinite Ocean, but she needed to become a mermaid. She had her Sirenix Wish granted earlier turning her into a mermaid. Her Sirenix Powers were blended into her mermaid form, so she had legs for land or a tail for the ocean. She was part of the Infinite Ocean. Her mermaid form was a blue tail, white shell bra, and herself was changed.

* * *

"I guess we'll never find Bloom.", said Stella to Daphne as they spend hours looking for her with the Winx and The Specialists. Daphne decided to look at the Sirenix Lake, but no one was there. They gave up, but still will remember Bloom. Will they ever find her?

* * *

_**This Chapter Had to Be Short, Because I'm in a rush. Thank You for PeaceLoveFairy and Bianca298 for reviewing every chapter. Your reviews aren't ask, but your kindness is repay. Also to other who favorite, follow, or review this story, thank you.**_

_**Reasons of the Rushing:**_

_***Next Fanfic**_

_***Wanting to Finish this Fanfic**_

_***School Testing**_

**_I hope you can forgive me on this, but I'll try anything._**


	8. Chapter 8- Musa's Reunion

**Chapter 8: Musa's Reunion**

_**This part of the chapter isn't part of the Fanfic, but it was suggested by PeaceLoveFairy of MusaMom Reunion. I have accepted your request, and hope you like it.**_

* * *

This is after Bloom's disappearance, but Musa was excited to see her mother finally. "Musa. Are you ready to meet your mother?", asked Flora as everyone and Musa were on Melody of the frontsteps of Musa's home. "Yes."

Knock Knock, Ding Dong.

Someone opened it. It was a very young woman, but this woman looked like Musa. "Who are you. MUSA!"

"Mom. Is that really you?"

"Yes, Sweetie. I only saw you in the Icy Maze, but in reality, you're beautiful. Oh Musa, I love you.", said Matlin who was hugging Musa with tears. The girls and Daphne were in tears. The boys were smiling except for Riven. Riven was happy and in tears for his GF to get her wish.

Ho-Boe stepped out of the house seeing Musa and her friends. "Thank You for helping us be wih our family again.", thanked Ho-Boe as Riven responded, "I think you should thank Musa. The Sirenix Mermaid Nymph granted her mother to live."

"Thank You Musa!" Smiles spread throughout Melody.

* * *

Everyone was in Musa's house. They decided to serve Green Tea, which everyone likes except Brandon, Roy, Nex, and Timmy. Sky was royalty who got use to tea, Heila was a tea-lover, and Riven suffered from the taste but his GF's happiness is more important.

"Let me introduce you guys.", said Musa as she told about everyone and her boyfriend. "It's nice meet you all and Riven. I'm Matlin, Musa's mother.", said Musa's mother as a smile appeared on Riven's face.

"Musa. Let's sing Return To Me, while your father plays the Piano.", said Maltin as Musa's smile glowed bright. Everyone was lead to the Music Room outside near the ocean of Melody outside. Everyone else were watching in happiness for their friend.

* * *

Music Starts. Everyone smiled. It was a miracle to have happiness in their hearts.

_**Mama you'd be so proud**_

_**The way I shine**_

_**Wish that you could see me now**_

_**Oh Great Creatures Of The Sea**_

**_Please Hold Her Voice_**

**_For All Of The Eternity_**

**_And Like A Sirens' Lullaby_**

**_I know you always will_**

**_Return To Me (X2)_**

**_On Waves Of Ocean Melody_**

**_No Magic Can Make You Reappear_**

**_But In The Song Of The Waves_**

**_You are always here_**

**_Ooooo_**

**_Always_**

**_Return To Me (X2)_**

**_On Waves Of Ocean Melody_**

**_No Magic Can Make You Reappear_**

**_But In The Song Of The Waves_**

**_You are always here_**

* * *

Everyone was clapping. Musa, Ho-Boe, and Matlin were smiling. They were a happy family once again. Riven said, "What A Happy Family."

Musa ran to Riven and hugged him. He kissed her, as everyone was smiling in happiness. Ho-Boe and Matlin smiled at them and kiss each other. Each couple kissed except for Nex, Sky, and Daphne. Nex, Sky, and Daphne just hug each other.

* * *

One Hour passes by.

"Musa, We must go back to Alfea. I'm sorry we can't stay any longer.", informed Musa's best friend Tecna. Musa faced her parents. "Musa. You can go. We have all life to spend with each other.", said Matlin as Ho-Boe approved. "I'll see you soon." They had a portal back to Alfea. Musa's tears were into peace. 'Thank You My Heart.'

* * *

**With Bloom:**

Bloom smiled as Musa finally met her mom. She lived in the ocean as a mermaid. She lived at an underwater cave, and organized it to herself. It was on Sparx's ocean. It connected through Lake Roccaulace.

"I'm happy for Musa.", said Bloom as she looked through her magical ball. "I just hope they have a better life than me." Bloom layed on the rock floor. Tears flowed through her for hope.

* * *

**Not A Real Chapter, But Did It as an Reward. **

**Suggestion By PeaceLoveFairy**

**Author By Avater13.**

**Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 9- Many Years of Impossible

**Chapter 9: After Many Years of Impossible**

_**Hey Bianca298, Remember your review. Some parts of this chapter had a Bloom and Sky moment.**_

* * *

After Many Years, Everything Had Changed. Everyone had forgotten their Red-Headed Friend, Bloom.

Bloom became the Mermaid Goddess of Cursed Sirenix after part of Cursed Sirenix was part of her heart. Everyone else graduated from their college. Sky became King of Eryaklon and married Princess Diaspro of Isis creating a union. Queen Stella and King/Squire Brandon got Married, and had a girl named StarGirl, a 10 year old now. Musa and Riven lived in Melody with Love and a caring family. Flora and Heila married their dream wedding living on Lyphena, and Heila became headmaster of Red Foundation with Flora as a teacher of Alfea. Aisha and Roy dated official after 1 year of acceptance of royalty. Nex stayed single, accepting the fact Aisha &amp; Roy were perfect. Tecna and Timmy lived in Zenith working as Zenith's techo geeks, and decided to married for love and not logic. Daphne finally became Crown Princess of Sparks/Domino, and engaged and married to Prince Thoren, cousion of King Sky. She was also a teacher of Alfea. Daphne was sad that not love bonded with her husband.

Daphne, Sky, and Nex were all sad and weren't happy for their life. If Bloom was here, everything would be pleasing.

* * *

The Girls and Boys were at the reunion of Alfea students. Bloom was there, but in disguise. She saw everyone else with changed lives. She was crying for joy or sadness. How could she miss this?

"Bro. Why married Diaspro?", asked Brandon as Sky's face gleamed with stress, "Look. King Brandon. I had to. Marrying Diaspro is the only chance my kingdom can survive with a royalty.

Everyone noticed the disguised Bloom. She still looked young. Her red hair was long like Rapunzel. She was in a blue mermaid gown. A tiara was on her head. Her name was Blossom. "What's everyone looking at?", asked Blossom as The Winx and Daphne ran to her. "BLOOM!" Sky and the guys heard this and ran to Blossom. Hugs were spread.

Blossom backed off angrily. "I, Blossom, yes Bloom. But I ain't a Winx anymore! I'm The Goddess Bloom of Cursed Sirenix. How dare you hug me?", asked an angry Bloom as fears shivered in everyone. The teachers appeared to see what was the chaos. It was Faragondra, Saladian, Avalon, Grizelda, and Palludeum. "Good. . .BLOOM?!"

Bloom was shocked. Everyone seemed older. She was the only youngest one. "Bloom. What has happened to you?", asked Faragondra as she observed everyone. Sky was staring at Bloom, like it was just a dream. "I'm just Bloom. Mermaid Goddess of Cursed Sirenix. Me and Sirenia are best friends.", introuducted Bloom as she became into her Immortal Form. Everyone was amazed. Her hair had blue highlights. her dress was a sea-blue, white gown. Sandals covered her feet. She glowed with power and pride. The teachers felt horrible about Bloom's whole life.

* * *

Sky came to see Bloom. "Bloom!? What has happened to you?", "Sky, Diaspro?!" They were amazed at each other, as everyone was at to see some drama. Sky looked more older, and with Diaspro at his waist. Bloom was more beautiful, and yet, a young goddess. Bloom felt upset, but decided to be strong.

"Who is that, Mother?", asked StarGirl as Bloom came near her with a bright smile. "It's okay. I'm Bloom, a real goddess. It's nice to meet you, StarGirl. Do not fear me.", said Bloom as she gave a golden star-shaped coral to Stargirl. She smiled, and thanked Bloom. "Your welcome, Stargirl.", said Bloom in a cute comfort voice. Everyone knew Bloom had some good parts with her, but bad parts included.

"I only came here to see how everyone is doing. I hope your great life is better than mines. Good Luck.", said Bloom as an evil chuckle followed Bloom by side. She disappeared back to the Infinite Ocean to her lair. Everyone was frightened. The Winx, StarGirl, Diaspro, Specialists, and Daphne gathered in the office of Alfea.

"Why did Bloom appeared and how is she a goddess?", asked Stella as Daphne tells a truth of the Sirenix Curse, " The Sirenix Curse chose a hostess in order to still act its power." Stargirl wanted to ask how the woman was related to them, but kept quiet. Diaspro just kept quiet, in order to keep her nice husband with her forever. Faragondra pulled out a book. It showed everything. In the book, it showed a weird language. Daphne understand that language, "This language is for the advance magicians. It's Ocean Runes. It said a beautiful, powerful sirenix fairy must give up everything for the safety of friends and family. And be harassed for life by an evil man." Everyone gasped. "We need to rescue Bloom!", said Aisha as Diaspro replied, "Nah! It was her faith! She deserved it!" Diaspro smiled evily scaring Stargirl. Everyone gasped, and Sky's eyes were full of anger. "Diaspro, I hated you. You were a dumb girl with bad atttuide and horrible fashion sense. All I ever wanted to do with you was throw you away in a recyling machine and you can be recycled.", yelled Sky as Diaspro teared up. She ran, grabbing Stargirl's hands. "I'll take care of Star, and you can save Bloom!"

Now everyone was relieved. They were ready to save Bloom. It was the warriors once again!

"She saved me. My own sister!"

"I'm sorry, everyone. You lost someone important due to me being a dangerous victim.", Daphne realized as Sky sighed. Grief passed down, for their great friend sacrfice for one life. "Daphne. You're lucky to have such a great sister. A sister who bonds easily with you.", said Stella.

"I guess I am lucky."

* * *

_**(RATED M RATED T RATED M RATED T RATED M RATED T RATED M RATED T RATED M RATED T RATED M RATED T RATED M RATED T RATED M RATED T )**_

_** (DON'T READ IF YOUNG! READ AND YOU'RE YOUNG, CRAY CRAY!) **_**With Bloom**

"Oh, my friends. My family!", cried Bloom looking at her magic globe as she didn't except an unexpected vistor. It was a young boy. What no one excepts that the young boy was part of the curse. It sneaked up Bloom, and covered her. Bloom tried to scream, but was soon harassed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, WHOEVER YOU ARE!", screamed Bloom strangling as the young boy was a merman with black hair, painful eyes, an evil smile, white skin, and a musclar body. "I'm Sirent. The monster of cursed Sirenix. Force to marry the Goddess of the Sirenix Curse, but I'm lucky this century. A beautiful and powerful woman.", said Sirent as he tried to take Bloom's gown off. "How dare you? WATER FLAME!" The powerful spell didn't have any effects on the monster. Sirent just chuckled. "You're already married to me, sweetie. I'm part of the curse, you don't know? Now let me 'tickle' you!", said the evil Sirent who was using his magic to chain Bloom.

He ripped Bloom's gown revealing a shell bra and a shimmering mermaid tail. "A Sirenix Mermaid! Oh Yes! A Sirenix Mermaid is weak, but since you're a cursed Sirenix Mermaid, you're the weakest one!", informed Sirent as he took off Bloom's shell bra revealing boobs. Bloom gasped as Sirent smiled. He squeeze them, and tears were bursted against her will. He licked them, and moved them around like crazy. Bloom moaned, and he spit on them. Bloom fainted, not knowing that a spell was casted on her to make her pass out. "A pretty, young mermaid. A sweet, sexy one. I'll bring her to my lair, chain her, and will always be near her body for relaxing.", said Sirent as he left for his lair. She was put in his room of his lair. He took some of his clothes to cover her body. He still had her shell bra, but kept it in his closet.

* * *

_**Sorry that the last part was Cray Cray.**_

**_Only A Beginner, but love to write and type fanfictions._**

_**Bianca298, I promise to make you Bloom and Sky moment come true. It MIGHT appear on the next chapter.**_

_**Thanks**_

**_Avater13_**

* * *

_**To See How Stargirl looks like, Go To My Profile to Find Stargirl Link.**_


	10. Chapter 10- Finish a Bad Life

**Chapter 10: Finish A Bad Life**

**FYI: TO GUESTS, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT! DON'T! READ THE CHARACTERS FIRST, IF YOU HATE SOME CHARACTER! **

** _This is the last chapter of Bloom's Sirenix Curse. If you guys are sad that it's ending, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy the last chapter. _**

**_It might be sad, happy, or both._**

* * *

"MAGIC WINX! SIRENIX!" "MAGIC WINX! BLOOMIX!" "SPECIALISTS' WEAPONS! BE PREPARED!"

"My logical reason is that we should start with the Infinite Ocean.", concluded Tecna as Daphne made a portal. "Let me do something for everyone. H2O, Merfisha!", chanted Daphne as the Winx had H2O bubbles and the Specialists and Nex were mermen. "Let's go!"

Everyone dived in. Diaspro and Stargirl watched. They feared for the worst. Family lost of rescue, or a worse condition.

* * *

Bloom woke up. She knew she was in Sirent's lair. She was wearing a seashell bra. She had no gown, but a bra and a tail. She wanted to escape so badly. She wished for hope. Sirent came and said,"Ahhh, Sweetheart. You have awaking! Here is your food." "Umm . . Thank You, Sirent. Please don't even do anything to me or else I'll give a serious kick.", said Bloom as she ate Sirent's pure seafood.

Sirent escape from the room. His heart was pure magic. He never wanted to be bad, but was cursed by Sirenix. Now he needs help from Bloom to finish a bad life, and gain his life back as Sheldon, a normal merman with Bloom who'll be pure again.

* * *

"Nice Looks, boys.", said Stella as she looked at Brandon the merman. "Thanks Cupcake.", thanked Brandon as the guys nudged him to stop. "Let's just start to find Bloom's living place in the Infinite Ocean before it's too late.", informed Daphne as Flora and Aisha blend their magic to make a trail to find Bloom. "The trail is done. Your turn Musa and Tecna!", said Flora as Musa's sonic waves were scanning the trail. "Scanning Complete. Download to Tecna.", informed Musa as Tecna's brain made a web of location. "I located 2 caves. One is called Shell's cave and the other is called Siren's cave.", said Tecna as Sky, Daphne, and Stella think which Bloom would go to.

"I think Bloom would go to Shell's cave. Shells are pretty.", informed Stella.

"I think Bloom would go to Shell's cave also. Bloom had a collection of shells.", said Sky.

"I think Bloom would go to Shell's cave, too. Sirens don't welcome mermaids. And it's very unique on Shell's cave.", commented Daphne.

Everyone decided just to go to Shell's cave, and will see Bloom and Sirent soon.

* * *

"Bloom. I need your help.", said Sirent as Bloom turned to answer his comment. "I'm sorry, but I won't. My reasons are very logical. First, you raped me. Second, you hold me against my will. Third, you replaced my bra with dead fish scales. Is that reasonable that I won't help you?", glared Bloom as Sirent was shocked. Sirent just gave her back her bra. She just wore it over the scale bra. "I have reasons, but I gonna help you too. We both will be free, and that the Sirenix Curse would end its legacy forever.", informed Sirent as Bloom faced turned to shock mode. "I'll agreed to help! Let's start!", said Bloom.

"Now I want to tell you everything!", informed Sirent, "I'm not Sirent. I'm Sheldon. That's my real name. I was Sheldon, a normal merman of Andros until I became merman wizard in search of Sirenix. I got cursed, and became the monster of the Sirenix Curse, Sirent. I was born from a shell, but I lived with Sirens to survive and learned about the sea. Now tell me about you."

Bloom was in shocked. She couldn't believe that the Sirenix Curse could cause more trouble to a person. "Well, my real name is still Bloom. I'm Bloom, 2nd princess of Sparks. My sister is Crown Princess Daphne of Sparks. My parents are King Oritel and Queen Marion of Sparks. My boyfriend or used to be is Crown Prince or King Sky of Eryaklon. My adopted parents are Mike and Vanessa Peters of Earth. I'm the fairy of the Dragon Flame. I'm still a Sirenix Fairy. My sister Daphne used to have this curse before I decided to trade my life with hers. She would be free, and I would be curse. I wasn't happy with my life, so I gave my sister a better life. Now that's my story.", informed Bloom as Sirent was amazed of a princess' presences.

"Wow, our lives are completely different. It's amazing."

"Now how do we free ourselves?", asked Bloom.

Lightbulb Strike!

"The Empororer's Throne!"

"Let's Go!", shouted Bloom as Sirent and her swim to the centre of the Infinite Ocean.

* * *

"Winx. I feel a presences. Not One, Two! We need to go to the center of the Infinite Ocean, The Empororer's Throne!", said Daphne as everyone completely lost their minds.

"Daphne, Impossible!"

"Daphne, Are You Nuts?"

"Daphne, Are You Crazy?"

"Daphne, Cray Cray!"

"Daphne, The Caves are More Logical!"

"Daphne!"

"Look, I have a sense that Bloom might be at the centre of the Infinite Ocean, so please trust me! Let's Go!", trailed Daphne's voice as she swim north towards the throne. Everyone else followed, seeing 2 mer-species.

* * *

"So, How do we do this?", asked Bloom as Sirent read a waterful book. "It says that the ruler must sit on the throne to act its power.", read Sirent as Bloom was about to sit on the throne.

"BLOOM!?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?", asked an angry Bloom. Sirent calm her down. "Hello, danger alert. That young man will harass you!", exclaimed Stella as Bloom chuckled. "Stella, I know. He did it to me, but now we discovered our connection of the Sirenix Curse. We must free each other in order to get freedom.", informed Bloom as Roy realized Sirent.

"Bro. Is that you, Sheldon?", asked Roy as Sirent's eyes were happy. "Yeah, dude. It's me. Thanks to that ignorant curse, I'm the monster Sirent of the Sirenix Curse. Must Eloped with the Goddess of the Sirenix Curse, but I guess she's a friend of yours.", informed Sirent as Roy sigh, "I'm sorry that happened to you. How do we free you two?"

"That is easy. The ruler must sit on the throne to activacte its power. He or She will grant freedom. But my question is: Who's the ruler?", said Sirent as everyone stared at Bloom. "Oh. So since the goddess of the Sirenix Curse has part of herself to the throne. I need to sit on it. Correct?", questioned Bloom as she sighed and sat on the throne.

Electric Bolts shot the the center of Infinite Ocean. Bloom's scream were high-pitched and unbearable. She chanted, "May my power grant Freedom!"

The throne soon bursted into rubble. It was destroyed, but where was Bloom. Sirent became Sheldon once more.

"What has happened to me?", asked a voice who was Bloom dressed as a mythical fairy mermaid princess. **(Find It In My Profile)**

"Bloom, you brought me back to life!", said Sheldon as he hugged Bloom who was smiling at her friend. Sky felt so jealous, of not hugging Bloom ever. "Now, can someone explain to me something. What has happened to me becoming a free mermaid, but a more powerful one?", asked Bloom as Daphne responded, "Little Sis. Most people die when sitting on the throne for its power. You didn't die, because you overcame that power. The throne has been destroyed, and now the host of its power is you."

"Woah."

"Wow."

"Awesome."

"Neat."

"Great. Power now is still with me, but at least the curse is gone. Sheldon, do you have your merman wizard powers back?", stated Bloom as Sheldon showed his magical orbs.

Sky couldn't stand it. He married Diaspro for nothing. He was mad, angry, upset, and stressed by Bloom who only left for kindness. She pulled out his sword, and unleashed its wave. The Winx, Specialists, Daphne, Nex, Sheldon, and Bloom were surprised. Bloom hit the coral rocks and sank to the floor of the ocean, lying there motionless. Sky covered his mouth, not knowing that Bloom might die.

Brandon was shocked that Sky would do that to his true love. "Dude, what has happened to you?", asked Brandon as he faced a fury of gloom. The Winx were surprised, sad, but angry. Daphne swam to her sister. "Bloom. Stay. Please.", cried Daphne as she tried to heal her sis.

Daphne gasped. Her magic didn't work. Something was happening to Bloom. She was like in a barrier, but a invisible one. What was happening?

* * *

**Bloom's Dream**

_**"Hello, Bloom. Are you well enough to talk to your Dragon Flame?", asked a fiery voice. **_

_**"Y . . . yes.", answered Bloom in a shaking voice. **_

_**"Now, I'll tell you the truth. You are dying. Now I've given you 2 ways that you can live, but your life will settle in there forever. Do you return to your friends and your family? Or Do You Return to Sheldon? Answer wisely, my Dragon Princess.", said the wise dragon as Bloom was comforting him.**_

_**" I can't choose, my power. Can you wait? I just have a few seconds to think about it.", answered Bloom as Dragon sighed, "You're dying. You must hurry!"**_

* * *

Sky swam were Daphne was. He saw Bloom. Face plastered in white. Rocky scars. Messing Hair. Bloody Spots. And worst, tears of sadness.

Bloom weirdly said, "I choose a third way. This way, It's to die from Life."

Power bursted from her chest. Everyone saw the Great Dragon carried Bloom back to the surface. Everyone followed, including Sheldon. "What are you doing?", asked Flora bravely as the dragon snarled at her. "I gave her 2 ways to live. But she chose the 3rd one. It was to die. It's sad to see such a young girl die, even when it was my guardian. Good-Bye My Dragon Princess.", said the Dragon sadly as tears bursted from Flora, Stella, Musa, and Aisha.

"No! Never!", shouted Sheldon as it surprised everyone. "What do I give you to save Bloom?", asked Sheldon as the wise dragon felt love in his heart. "Well, answering a riddle should seal the deal. If you answer correctly, you get Bloom alive. If you answer wrong, I'll keep Bloom, but she'll be dead.", said the Dragon Flame as he riddled, "If I get food, I grow. If I get a type of semi- liquid, I die sometimes. What am I?"

Sky was in much pain, too. He never excepts to do something like that. Bloom was sweet and kind, but what was he? Answer, a murderer. "I'm a horrible hero. I killed a damsel in distress instead of saving her. I can't give my heart to save her. I'm such a *beep*.", explained Sky as Sheldon yelled, "Of for crying out loud, you are a baby bum. I don't know how Bloom ever liked you. I can also see why she left through my magic, and it's all yours and Daphne's fault. I hope you're happy!"

Daphne and Sky float through in shock, but the Great Dragon interrupted them. "Hurry, now! Your time is at stake. What's your answer?"

"I got it! The Dragon Flame!", shouted Sky as The Great Dragon released Bloom. His magic healed her, and she was alive. "Sky, thank You!", thanked Sheldon as he and Sky swam to Bloom.

* * *

**_"Sky saved me!", realized Bloom._**

**_"He married Diaspro!"_**

**_"He broke my heart!"_**

**_"He betrayed me!"_**

**_"He almost killed me!"_**

**_"What do I do now? My head is all confused!"_**

* * *

"Bloom, Bloom, Bloom!"

"Are you Okay?"

"Hey, I'm okay. Thank You for saving my life, Sky!", said Bloom as she swam away from Sky and hugged Sheldon. "We're Free! We're Free! Hooray!", shouted an excited Bloom as she and Sheldon swam up near the surface.

Sky felt jealous and in pain. What does he do now?

* * *

**Now I want to hurry this story, you can guess.**

**Bloom decided to stay in the Infinite Ocean. Sky felt pain that he would stay with Diaspro forever. Bloom and Sheldon marry in the Infinite Ocean. Everyone was crying for Bloom who had found true love after a year. **

**I can't keep going with the story, for this is the last chapter. The next fanfiction will included all the Winx and the Specialists. **

**Reminder: Only a beginner, but love to write and type! **

**Hope You Like It! If disappointed, sorry, but I want to make my next Fanfiction!**

**Avater13.**


End file.
